


A Demons Quiet Rampage

by PodaiYederman



Category: Digimon, Digimon - All Media Types, Digmon Tamers
Genre: AU Canon Divergence, Takato is Lucemon AU, humor fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PodaiYederman/pseuds/PodaiYederman
Summary: Lucemon, as not be dead, winds up stuck into the body of a 4 year old Takato as he attempts to regain his former glory. Things Spiral off from there.





	A Demons Quiet Rampage

The human world was,as far a Lucemon was concerned, rather boring.

No giant crocodiles to spice things up, no bat people or fallen angels plotting your demise.

In some ways Lucemon liked this fact. It meant he hadn't to deal with assassination attempt after assassination attempt, after sudden dethroning. 

At least he was still alive and that was that.

"Takato, go play with the other kids"

Takato was what his, human parents, referred to him as. 

Lucemon hated the name Takato.

The name was boring, and to heroic sounding.

"Come on" his mother said pushing him over to the other children.

Perhaps this could be a way he could assert his dominance

One was picking his nose, a weakling, someone to be squashed, not good for a first ally

Another by herself, a loner, no good as ally, would just as likely betray me as align with.

One kid was striking another kid. Perfect. The exact time to make an eternal ally and assert his dominance over these playground plebians.

"Hello there" Lucemon walked up to the attacking boy, calmly walked to the boy. He was holding ashift like a makeshift sword "Would you please stop attacking the other boy?" Lucemon gave his most terrifying smile.

"Wu?" the boy turned around for a second and then struck Lucemon.

It hurt. A lot.

"You've done it now." he turned around, wincing in the pain. Lucemon began to focus onto his hand the darkest energy he could muster "Shadow Force Burst!"

Nothing happened.

Lucemon had lost his powers.

Of course he had lost he powers. He was a human now after all. Fuck

The boy then proceded to strike him in the groin. Lucemon shrieked in pain.

"Takato" Lucemons "parents". For once he was glad to see them. They had some use after all.

"Whats going on?" the two looked over at the kids struck down to the floor as another boy stood sadistically above them. 

Takato moaned a little "The bastard right there struck me in the gut."

For Lucemon, the next 10 or so minutes was a blur of phonecalls, bandages and a half apology. The wounds healed quickly and the bandages were soon taken off but the biggest damage had been done to Lucemon's pride. 

He could never reclaim his former power now if he couldn't beat a 4 year old with a stick. Suddenly the black haired boy, the other one being struck by the bully walked up to him.

"What you did back there was really brave." he smiled a Lucemon "Thanks for trying to help.". Lucemon responds quickly "No problem.". "I'd really like to be your friend" the balck haired boy extended his hand "My name is Kenta by the way.". Lucemon paused for a second, thinking how ot responds to this "I'm Takato" he shook Kenta hand. Perhaps that endeavor had not been worthless after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The bully's supposed to be Henry in case you didn't notice. From his background notes he used to bat up kids with his Kendo skills. His character is very important in Takato/Lucemon, or least in his mind.


End file.
